


Lighthouse

by smokeandsmores



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluffy stuff, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandsmores/pseuds/smokeandsmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Felix are children and Tevinter's in chaos. <br/>Insipired by Lighthouse by The Hush Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse

The supplies were running low, chaos covered all of Tevinter.   
Fire burned bright, riots caused much noise, and all hatred was unleashed.   
A young child, away from home, sat, curled up under an oak table, hugging his legs close, tan arms clinging onto them for dear life as he buried his face into his knees, his grey eyes were wet with tears and his black hair was wet with sweat from fear.   
He sobbed quietly, shaking, terrified.   
Another young boy walked up to the terrified one.   
He sat down and sighed, smiling sweetly to the other boy, reaching a pale hand out to rest on his shoulder.  
Sad eyes looked up to comforting ones before the scared boy, rest his head on the others shoulder, closing his eyes, in a hazy state.  
'You and I will escape, Dorian.' The soft voice whispered as his dark, soft hair was played with.   
'Thank you, Felix.' The smaller one mumbled.   
A storm grew in the sky, black clouds covered the sky as rain fell from the sky. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed.   
Dorian jumped and whimpered, sighing shakily as Felix shushed him, stroking his hair back gently.   
'Come on, I know a safe place.' Felix crawled out from under the table, standing up, helping Dorian up and holding his hand gently.  
They walked through the fighting, blood and corpses, down to a valley with a pathway surrounded by weeds and coated with water from the rain.  
Dorian turned back to look at his home with wet eyes.  
The city was a light. Oranges and reds danced around in their sick dance of hurt and heat. Smoke filled the sky, the smell of coal filled the area, and so the young boy kept his head down, holding Felix's hand tighter.   
After a while the boys' legs ached and Dorian grew tired, exhausted, and Felix was notified.   
'Come on.' He mumbled and picked up the younger boy. 'We'll be ok.'  
Dorian nodded and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off in the comforting hold.   
A dream of calming thoughts began his sleep, yet later he was with Felix, in the study where books filled the walls, a single door only let a desk and a quill be seen.   
He was turned by the other, who stared into his eyes with a soft and comforting smile.   
Dorian sighed and smiled dreamily over to Felix, but love was a liar in slumber and so his hallucination of sweet comfort turned to hurt as the young boy was left alone to be swept up and left for the elements...  
Felix arrived at a small shack, sitting next to a fire and holding the sleeping Dorian close, looking down to him.  
'We'll be safe...' He mumbled and pecked his nose before falling asleep to join his young lover in slumber.


End file.
